Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 7
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 7 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2018. It took place on August 9, 2018 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It aired on the WWE Network on October 17, 2018. Episode summary Meiko Satomura vs Lacey Lane Lacey Lane won’t bust any more brackets in this year’s Mae Young Classic. The NXT up-and-comer, who shocked many observers with her spectacular Cinderella run into the Quarterfinals, met her match in Meiko Satomura. Despite Satomura’s immense advantage in experience, Lane showed no deference to the Japanese icon and rejected a mid-match handshake, a decision that Satomura instantly made Lane regret by cutting her down with a devastating kick. With her hometown supporters cheering her on, Lane rebounded to score a near-fall off a top-rope crossbody block. Satomura sidestepped Lane’s bicycle kick moments later, however, and demolished Lane with a Death Valley Driver to get the win. Satomura embraced Lane after the match, acknowledging – as many WWE Universe members have – that Lane’s future in sports-entertainment is incredibly bright. In the near-term, however, all eyes remain glued on Satomura as she readies herself for the Semifinals. Io Shirai vs Deonna Purrazzo To say Io Shirai and Deonna Purrazzo had each other well-scouted ahead of their Quarterfinal showdown would be a gross understatement. In a brilliant display of back-and-forth technical wrestling, The Genius of the Sky and The Virtuosa kept up with each other move-for-move, leaving the WWE Universe in complete awe. Shirai took big risks, including a suicide dive and a springboard dropkick, while Purrazzo’s methodical mat attack threatened to eliminate Shirai from tournament competition. There was no closer call than when Purrazzo, after drilling Shirai with three consecutive German suplexes, locked in the Fujiwara Armbar in the match’s waning moments. Mustering all the strength she could find, Shirai came back from the verge of tapping out and countered with a crossface. Purrazzo escaped the hold, but there was no avoiding the knee strike that followed. Shirai then fired off a Meteora in the corner before taking flight with an Asai Moonsault to claim the hard-fought victory. Tegan Nox vs Rhea Ripley After heroically returning from a torn right ACL that caused her to miss last year’s Mae Young Classic, Tegan Nox entered this year’s event in search of redemption. Tragically, that quest ended in heartbreak and a new injury suffered by Nox during her Quarterfinal Match against Rhea Ripley. The Girl with The Shiniest Wizard came out of the gates firing on all cylinders, but she hurt her left leg when she dove out of the ring and onto Ripley within the opening minute of action. Nox reassured the referee and ringside medical team that she could continue to wrestle despite the scare, and Ripley ruthlessly took advantage. Nox bravely fired back with hard strikes, but after being dropkicked by Ripley seconds later, she crumbled to the mat in agony. The referee and medical personnel rushed to her side and determined that she could no longer compete. That prompted the official to award the win to Ripley, who will go on to face Io Shirai in the next round. Realizing that fate had cruelly intervened yet again, Nox wept openly, while Full Sail Live fell into a stunned and somber silence. As officials assisted her out of the ring, however, chants of “Thank you, Tegan” rang through the arena, making clear that whenever The Girl with The Shiniest Wizard returns to action, she’ll have the full support of the WWE Universe. Toni Storm vs Mia Yim For a second consecutive year, Toni Storm is headed to the Mae Young Classic Semifinals. The NXT UK Superstar secured her spot among the final four tournament competitors by outlasting independent wrestler Mia Yim in a fiery battle that had the WWE Universe shouting “This is awesome.” Just because Yim lost the epic battle, however, doesn’t mean the WWE Universe has seen the last of The Blasian Baddie. Storm’s path to victory was perilous. Yim, who had been dogged by a hand injury since round one, tormented The Lightning Down Under with a variety of strikes and submission holds. Storm slowed Yim’s momentum by kicking her bad hand and clobbering her with a headbutt. Yet, even that fury wasn’t enough to stop Yim completely, as The Blasian Baddie came back to blast Storm with a side suplex and powerbomb. Storm turned the tables for good when Yim attempted her signature move, Sole Food. She countered by attacking Yim’s right hand and dumping The Blasian Baddie with a quick-release German suplex, followed by the Storm Zero for the pin. As Storm celebrated her monumental win, which propels her toward a Semifinal showdown with Meiko Satomura, the WWE fans showered Yim with chants of “Please sign Mia.” The pleas did not go unheard, as WWE.com cameras caught Triple H informing Mia Yim after the match that her gutsy performance in this year’s tournament would result in an NXT contract offer, all but guaranteeing Yim’s WWE journey is just getting started. Results * Singles Match: Meiko Satomura defeated Lacey Lane in the Quarter Final Match * Singles Match: Io Shirai defeated Deonna Purrazzo in the Quarter Final Match * Singles Match: Rhea Ripley defeated Tegan Nox by referee stoppage in the Quarter Final Match * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Mia Yim in the Quarter Final Match Other on-screen talent * Commentators: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton Image gallery 001_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3390--64ff2bb79ca43cd3ee74af69bb2cf6bf.jpg 002_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3449--c7ed331abd72b8d9af80f69a34fd0ab1.jpg 003_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3472--477ee2f1b7dbc63cd563beb35176701c.jpg 004_MYC_08092018jg_1705--874bae0daa9b525797ee8acba60dcd77.jpg 006_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3507--82c80378275f393d02603a545f3040ed.jpg 007_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3522--33f8d41b4caab40510524539e02f4b73.jpg 008_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3531--79a1237a2fd8fe347d6dd6a570fc3707.jpg 009_MYC_08092018jg_1756--5c3760ecac2bc114db70f8e6a08e23f1.jpg 010_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3653--d83685d11cfcd9be5e164a47dc615b64.jpg 012_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3773--e742a6029985d5883a17e6130ff0af1c.jpg 013_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3791--e019c7f65324890f6a3b3c9a6d89c353.jpg 014_MaeYoung_08092018ca_3817--fa04355956d77a6ea1de0fcd6ea16412.jpg 015_MYC_08092018jg_1854--606f30c911a529202dc6520ece3bf737.jpg 016_MYC_08092018jg_1863--9fce9e2ed22702e5e3cacb28b42c82ee.jpg 017_MYC_08092018jg_1869--f9946756e1b35dc95d6f21b7529a1a15.jpg 030_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4245--38bb58fc72524c1a8144f41935789812.jpg 032_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4290--cdc2bbfa9f1f848df82948d94aa2d3ea.jpg 033_MYC_08092018jg_0164--29371c699ea9395cab393b1837b29982.jpg 034_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4350--8531e8ab7a31dd7653f936c06915db64.jpg 036_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4388--72a84334a7f1d8f9a08d366d9dbe4127.jpg 037_MYC_08092018jg_2040--7601e1789b6f58cab31f21653a395267.jpg 039_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4439--20800998dd7cad3c6184a7a11cb1bb3c.jpg 040_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5887--f28c76640ec680c56d4124b5f5d4c8a5.jpg MaeYoung_08092018ca_3988--83a220a08c04613e93e2763f75ce868f.jpg 020_MYC_08092018jg_1912--055cf92197853b2b8c01959729ed34e5.jpg MaeYoung_08092018ca_5815--e52a7f68289a6217a8173b78de08c44d.jpg 021_MYC_08092018jg_1922--725c001c4d62182797c9dd6ff4d0478b.jpg 022_MYC_08092018jg_1929--0ee03919fe6273b14a5e3e5a25515063.jpg 026_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4121--504ba355a672ba77dd788d3c277c224c.jpg 025_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4063--1ed4cc347c2264d97b47d1e2930d5a32.jpg 027_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4135--48331e751848d17419bb4447f2b396ed.jpg 028_MaeYoung_08092018ca_4163--206ff1c59d66d50f02f79737e82f5347.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 tournament episodes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Deonna Purrazzo Category:Io Shirai Category:Kayden Carter Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Meiko Satomura Category:Mia Yim Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Toni Storm